


Poltergeist

by fluffynarwhal



Series: Paranormal Larry Shorts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Ghosties, Haunting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Most of the guys are just mentioned, Paranormal, Poltergeist, Princess Harry, Top Louis, friendly ghostie scaring lou and haz, harry is a baker obvs, it's not really that scary i promise, just an excuse to write about ghosties and kinky sex, louis calls harry princess, louis works as a computer tech genius, no plot really, paranormal terms, spanking (mentions), the ghost moves items
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffynarwhal/pseuds/fluffynarwhal
Summary: When Harry and Louis move into their new flat, they never expect to be terrorized by a ghost. After plenty of incidents, and a consultation with a medium, they find out their 'ghost' is nothing more than a narcissistic childhood friend.Or, Harry and Louis are haunted by a poltergeist, but find out it's just Louis' childhood best friend wanting attention.





	Poltergeist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fellow Larries! 
> 
> So like...let me explain my reasoning for this fic. 
> 
> My house is haunted. Has been since I moved in, and I've been slowly progressing in contacting it. It knocks over pictures, moves items from where I put them first, and just generally being a menace. I don't know why it's haunting the home, nor do I know the name. I know it's not a demon, and I've come to the conclusion that it's only a harmless poltergeist spirit. 
> 
> NOW. I wanted to write something small while I work on my TV Show Fic Fest story, and this came about. I am also working on the next chapter of Flower Child so that should be coming up here pretty soon. I'm definitely one for the spooky things, but I tried to keep it as non spooky as I could. I'm so so sorry if it scares you. If you want, I can summarize it for you on my tumblr, alwaysandforeverlou. 
> 
> Please leave a like or comment if you're feeling sweet. 
> 
> Until next time, pretties. All my love. 
> 
> xxx K

Harry noticed the movement on a Saturday morning. It began with small things like his deodorant, his toothpaste, and a tiny bottle of lotion disappearing and reappearing in different locations. He’d place each item in it’s rightful spot and a few hours later, the item would sit in the living room or the kitchen.

Louis called him crazy. Forgetful. Even drunk on one occasion.

But Harry always remembered leaving his toothpaste in the bathroom next to the sink, and not in the living room by the television remote, or their lube in the bedroom and not the kitchen.

The couple moved into the shared flat after a year and a half of dating. IT was a grandiose affair with too much beer and Christmas movies playing on the telly once they got it up and running. Niall and Liam helped the two move the bulk of the furniture while Zayn sat on the couch and ordered pizza for everyone. Louis’ sister, Fizzy, brought over a pan of casserole that their mother made, and helped to get the kitchen in order. Lottie even made it over bringing enough groceries to fill the refrigerator two times over.

After unpacking the bigger things and some of the important boxes, Louis and Harry settled down with a drink and pizza to break in the new place. Fizzy stayed for a bit and finished up some cleaning, leaving after a few pieces of pizza for herself. Niall and the other lads sat up camp in the living room, blankets and pillows all creating a comfortable fort for them to sleep on. Two a.m. rolled around and sent the group off to bed with a happy buzz and sore limbs.

Their flat was small, but homey. With two bedrooms and two bathrooms, Harry and Louis fit right in with their new home, claiming it was the perfect size. They turned the extra bedroom into an office/guest bedroom, and the bathroom sat as group bathroom for guests. Their kitchen was bigger because Harry wanted to have room to bring work home with him if he wanted to, baking extra cakes if he needed to. The living room was Louis’ favorite room in the flat, large and spacious enough to host parties or lads nights. Even both bedrooms were big enough to provide room for guests.

The first time Harry noticed any kind of abnormal movement in the flat was a month after he and Louis moved in and unpacked everything. His first day off in months found Harry awake at six a.m. on a Saturday morning, preparing breakfast for his boyfriend. When he woke up, he made quick, quiet work of brushing his teeth and putting some warmer clothes on. In the kitchen, Harry made pancakes from scratch, with muffins, eggs, sausage, bacon, and French toast. It was a bit overboard, yes, but Harry was excited.

Harry’s plan was to cook everything and surprise Louis in bed, followed by a quick blowjob. As he was readying the food onto plates and pouring juice and tea up, he heard a creak in the living room. It was quiet, the only sound in the flat being his music playing softly on the record player in the corner.

“Lou?” he wondered aloud, putting the plates down and venturing into the living area. Harry found no trace of his boy snuggled up on the couch, but instead, he found his tube of toothpaste lying next to the remote on the coffee table. He scrunched up his brows, remembering vividly that he used that exact tube to brush his teeth not an hour before. 

Because Louis was a gremlin, and Harry knew it was probably a prank, he grabbed the tube and put it on the tray of food, carrying it to the bedroom.

“Love,” Harry cooed softly. He sat the tray down on the bedside table and crouched next to the sleeping figure in the bed. Pushing a stray piece of hair away from Louis’ face, Harry leaned in and pressed his lips to the boy’s forehead. “I made brekkie.”

“Unghh,” Louis grumbled. Harry snuffled a giggle and kissed him again, this time feeling traces of Louis’ fingers against the back of his neck. Within a second, Lou grabbed the boy’s shirt and flipped them, trapping Harry against the bed sheets with a sleepy Louis draped over his chest. “Too early.”

“You shouldn’t be this sleepy for pulling pranks so early in the morning,” Harry replied, rubbing circles in Louis’ skin just above his ass.

Louis snorted and shook his head. “I always remember my pranks, babe,” he said, voice scratchy and thick with sleep.

“Sure you didn’t forget about this one?” Harry wondered, sitting up and pulling Louis with him. “Was making breakfast this morning and heard you put my toothpaste in the living room.”

“You’re going crazy, Hazza,” Louis mumbled. “You just woke me up to be mean.”

Harry giggled and shook his head. If Louis wasn’t going to admit it, which was a very rare occurrence, he’d just have to catch him the next time something happened. He decided to leave it, not daring to push a sleepy Louis any further for that early.

That was the only reason he leaned down and caught Louis’ lips in a kiss, already floating just thinking about him. “How about,” he said with the prettiest voice he could manage, like the minx he is, “I give daddy a blowjob and then breakfast?” He slid under the covers when he heard his boyfriend’s breath hitch in his throat, kissing down his chest and palming his steadily growing erection.

“That,” Louis groaned, flipping onto his back, “is something I can get behind.”

*

The second time Harry’s things were moved, it was a bottle of lube.

In hindsight, Harry shouldn’t have gotten so irritated. He should have left it like he did the first time and laughed it off. However, seeing as though it was Harry’s mum and sister who found it, he thought he had a right to be as upset as he was.

It was a fight that would go down in history as ‘the worst fight we ever had because Harry forgot to put the lube up’.

Harry remembered why they needed it in the first place, the thought still made him blush some days. They were finishing up cleaning the kitchen from dinner and Harry still had the sparkly, purple princess plug in. Louis made him a deal that if he could keep the plug in during a lad’s dinner with Liam and Niall, he could have whatever he wanted in terms of playtime.

Harry made it through dinner and was trying his hardest to obey Louis, wincing as the plug shifted, and ultimately dropping the plate in the sink. The rest of the dishes were done, but that one plate still had gunk around the sides from Niall eating like a caveman. He tried to play it off, picking it back up and scrubbing the remnants of sauce from the edges, but Louis obviously heard him.

“Are you alright, love?” Louis asked sweetly, placing his hands on Harry’s hips to still him. He squeezed just so and pressed against Harry’s ass.

“Ungh,” Harry groaned. “I’m trying, daddy, I promise.”

Louis placed a short kiss to the back of Harry’s neck and reached around to unbuckle his belt. “You were so good for daddy during dinner,” he said as he palmed at Harry’s cock and slipping his belt off with the other hand. “Do you want me to take care of this for you, darling?” he wondered, pulling Harry’s cock out into the open air.

“Daddy, please,” Harry whimpered, his hands still wet and gripping onto the counter for balance.

Louis snuffled a laugh and pushed Harry’s shoulder just so to make him bend over slightly. He slipped his hands into Harry’s pants and pulled them down, exposing the purple plug nestled in his ass. “If I go get the lube, will you sit here quietly?” he asked, running his hands over Harry’s clothed back, tapping one finger against the plug.

“Yes, daddy, anything. Please,” Harry begged.

“Hmm, love it when you beg for me,” Louis replied, pushing the plug in once. “Take your shirt off and be in this position when I get back.”

When Louis disappeared to go get the lube, Harry stood up straight and shucked his shirt off in record time, bending back over the countertop. His back arched, and the plug shifted, causing him to let out a breathy moan in the open air. It tingled, running up and down his spine in bursts of color behind his eyelids. His heart fluttered in his chest. His hands shook slightly from where they griped the counter. Harry let out a breathy moan, high and tight in his throat.

Harry loved the way Louis treated him when they played. They didn’t play all the time, but when they did, Louis took over this dominant role, treating Harry like a soft baby with silk smooth skin and adorned with a lace collar wrapped around his neck. Louis was daddy, controlling and protective, taking care of Harry with whatever he needed. If Harry had a long, hard day, Louis picked up on it the second the younger boy walked through the door, slinging the collar around his neck and bending him over the couch for a thirty minute spanking session.

If Harry was feeling sad or upset, Louis would treat him like a princess, catering to every need and want Harry had. He’d spread Harry on their bed, kiss each and every inch of skin he could get his lips on, and make Harry come so hard he saw white.

Louis was the perfect dom for Harry.

To be fair, Louis was perfect in general.

“Have you had enough, baby?” Louis questioned as he walked back into the kitchen, bottle of lube in hand. Harry hadn’t even realized he’d resurfaced, nor did he notice the soft kittenish noises were coming from himself.

“ _Please, daddy_ ,” Harry whined.

Louis placed a hand on Harry’s lower back and gripped the edge of the plug, pulling it out slowly. “Shh, princess, I’ve got you,” he cooed when Harry groaned louder. “Let daddy take care of you.”

Louis opened Harry up slowly, the slide of his fingers easy from the plug Harry wore for over an hour. He kept Harry bent over the counter for most of it, letting the boy shift around and bending his legs to keep him from passing out. Louis made sure to avoid his prostate, keeping it more on the clinical side of prepping him.

When he was finally ready, Louis moved the boy to the island, laying his torso flat against the cool surface and slid into him in one stroke. He fucked him slowly, drawing out the feeling and reducing Harry to a babbling mess of white knuckled fingers and tear streaked cheeks. Harry came first, once untouched, and another five minutes later from Louis’ hand. Louis followed after him, still rocking through his orgasm and holding Harry’s body close to his while kissing along the back of his neck.

After he regained the ability to even walk without feeling his legs shake, Harry snuggled up to Louis on their couch, wrapped in their favorite blanket. Two glasses of water and an orange later, the boy wasn’t feeling as floaty, so he helped Louis clean up the kitchen. Harry remembered taking the lube and putting it in his bedside table’s drawer, under the blindfold. He even remembered brushing his teeth and splashing his face with water.

The point was, Harry put the lube up. And somehow, the very next day, Anne and Gemma found it sitting on the kitchen counter next to the sink, and Harry yelled at Louis for thirty minutes before Louis shut him by spanking him for an hour.

*

Things went on after the fight, Harry and Louis making up and having the greatest make up sex of the century. Harry went to work and created a new breakfast dish at the bakery. Louis won an award at his job, getting promoted for creating a code for a new computer software that would allow businesses to keep track of their records and bookkeeping items in one place instead of five.

Weeks were passing in blurs of early mornings and late nights. Harry was working longer hours at the shop to adhere the need for wedding season. With that in mind, most of his time was either at the bakery, or at home working on recipes and practicing final products in terms of piping and fondant presentation.

It was a later night that Harry found himself home alone in the kitchen, covered in flour and icing, polishing off the last minute touches to a certain piece he’d been working on. Louis texted him an hour beforehand and said he’d be in late, but he would bring dinner on the way home.

Harry held his piping bag close to the cake, his face just inches away while he iced an orange design into the side. The cake was for a lesbian couple who only wanted soft, pastel orange and grey colors on their cake. From what Harry knew, their entire wedding would contain the same color scheme. So, he piped and piped away, doing his best to capture what the couple wanted for their main cake.

He flicked his wrist up, creating a thin tail on the design when the television turned on, the sound turned all the way up, music blaring through the flat.

“Fucking hell!” Harry screamed, dropping his piping bag and stumbling back in the kitchen. His socked feet slid across the tile, sending him tumbling to the ground, knocking over the bowl of extra flour all over his body. “Lou, I swear to fucking Christ!”

Harry sat on the floor of the kitchen for a few more minutes to make sure he didn’t seriously injure himself. He felt around his stomach, up to his head where it nicked one of the cabinets, and down to his ankles. His body didn’t feel broken, except for his pride of course.

Climbing up off the floor, Harry set the bowl back on the workspace and grabbed a towel, running it under the water to wipe off his face. He still didn’t hear any movement from the living room, but the television remained on and blaring. Harry rubbed the towel over his face and decided to finally head into the living area to survey the damage.

“Louis Tomlinson, if I find you sitting on that sofa, you’re going to be sleeping on it for the next year,” he grumbled loudly. Harry was going to kill his boyfriend. He was going to do it one of these days. It would be quick and painless, Harry thought to himself. By the time he reached the room, he was ready to give Louis a piece of his mind.

Except, Louis wasn’t there.

“What the fuck?” Harry stated. He leaned down to grab the remote, finally turning off the telly and silencing the flat once more. “Louis?”

Nothing.

Silence surrounded him in a thick blanket, covering his neck in heavy heat that had him almost choking on it. His hands wound up around his neck, feeling for something restricting his airflow, but nothing seemed to be there. The air suddenly changed in the atmosphere, a chilling breeze circulating Harry’s ankles, up his body and down to his bones. He felt the cold air constricting his throat, and then around his wrists. He was trapped by nothing at all. Even looking around the living room, Harry knew he was alone. That made it so much scarier.

As quickly as the sensation started, it stopped when Harry heard the front door open. He gasped at the rush of oxygen that flooded his lungs, his limbs gaining the ability to move. Harry clutched at his chest as it billowed, sinking to the ground.

“Love, I brought di – “ Louis stopped when he found Harry in the living room on his knees, still covered in flower from head to toe. “Harry, what the hell happened?”

Harry whimpered and buried his head in his hands. “I swear to god, Lou there was something in here,” he mumbled. “I’m not going crazy, there’s something in this flat.”

Louis sat the food down on the floor and crouched down in front of Harry, pulling his hands away from his face. “You’re all covered in flour, darling,” he said wiping some of it off Harry’s cheek. “Why don’t we get you in the shower and you can tell me what happened?”

“Will you shower with me?” Harry asked as he stood. Louis nodded and the boy through the flat to their bathroom.

After that night, Louis stopped calling Harry crazy.

After that night, Harry was never alone in the flat.

*

“Oh, fuck, I’m gonna come, Lou,” Harry whimpered, his body held taught at Louis’ mercy. He bounced forward in the bed as Louis drove into him. Harry gripped the rope binding his hands to the bed posts and held on tightly, turning his head into one of the pillows. “Fucking hell,” he groaned, Louis nailing his prostate head on.

Louis moaned loudly, leaning forward and capturing Harry’s lip within his, one of his hands fisting the boy’s hair tightly, and the other holding Harry’s thigh close to his chest. “How are you so fucking tight, princess?” he asked, punctuating each word with another snap of his hips. “Always so tight for me – Oh _fuck_ – “

“I’m so close,” Harry whined, rocking back onto Louis’ cock with the strength he had left in him. Louis buried his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, biting the soft flesh there while fisting the younger boy’s cock quickly.

“Come for me, love, make a mess for me,” he instructed, his voice hoarse and gravely. Harry whimpered high in his throat still begging for some kind of release. “I know you want to come,” Louis mumbled, rocking his hips deeper. “Show daddy how well you can behave.”

“Fucking – oh fuck me – “

Louis grunted in Harry’s ear, pulling both of the boy’s legs up to his shoulders and pounded fast, bruising pulses to get Harry to come. It probably wouldn’t have taken much more, but all Louis really had to do was kiss Harry sweetly and say, “I love you,” and he was coming all over Louis’ fist and onto his own chest. Louis followed soon after, smiling at the boy underneath him.

Later, when they were both clean and ready to go to bed, Harry tucked himself against Louis’ side and slung his arm across his chest. Music played softly from a small speaker they had set up on the nightstand. Harry listened to Louis hum along to the song, smiling to himself. “I really fucking love you,” he whispered to Louis’ chest.

“I really fucking love you too, babe,” Louis kissed Harry’s temple.

There was a door slamming closed somewhere in the flat that broke the two boys out of their bubble.

Harry jumped and clamped his eyes shut. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Louis rolled his eyes and sat up, leaving Harry nuzzling the sheets. “Its probably a draft,” he rationalized. “I’ll go look. You stay here and keep the bed warm for me.” Louis threw the sheets away from his body and climbed out of bed after kissing the top of Harry’s head.

Harry watched as his boyfriend left the room on his tip toes, naked except for his boxers. He waited with baited breath and listened to his footsteps down the hallway.

It was silent for a moment before Louis’ loud shriek rang in his ears.

Harry ripped the blankets off his body and ran for Louis, not caring about potential threats in the flat. His feet skidded across the hardwood flooring until he reached the boy, sitting on the floor of the living room, couch cushions strewn about the area, with the television on a static white channel.

“What the hell happened?” Harry asked, leaning down to make sure Louis was alright. “Are you okay?”

Louis shook his head and stood, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist. “It was like this when I walked in, but there was something standing by the front door. It was just there, Harry, and I blinked and it was gone,” he explained. “Fuck, I’m losing my mind, aren’t I?”

Harry wrapped Louis up in his arms and rubbed circles into his back. “You’re not crazy, Lou,” he said slowly. Detaching himself from Louis, Harry turned the television off and put the cushions back on the couch. He then guided Louis back to their bedroom and locked the door before climbing back into bed.

“I can’t believe I thought you were hallucinating,” Louis spoke once they had calmed down. Harry tightened his grip on Louis, rubbing his skin softly.

“What did you see?” he wondered. Louis sighed and shook his head against Harry’s chest.

“The living room was wrecked when I walked in. I thought I heard something when we were playing, but I didn’t think anything of it,” he explained. “I just happened to look at the front door and it was just standing there.”

“Was it a break in?”

Louis tilted his head up at his boyfriend, tears rimming his eyes. “A burglar doesn’t look like that and disappear when I blink.”

Harry wasn’t crazy, and Louis wasn’t crazy.

But their flat was definitely haunted.

*

Over the next few days, Harry and Louis did extensive hours of research over hauntings and ghosts. They realized the ghost in their flat was more than likely on the poltergeist spectrum. Poltergeist can move things around, which is exactly what was happening to them. The specific spirit, or ghost/demon, has the ability to harness enough energy to move items like Harry’s belongings, doors, and can make themselves visible.

At first, they thought it was a demonic possession of the building after Louis found the living room in disarray. Harry took over doing most of the research on that one since Louis could barely walk through the living room without looking over his shoulder. Harry found himself doing the same thing, but he figured if he could just figure out what was happening, he’d feel better about it.

Harry and Louis decided together that it wasn’t a demon haunting their flat, but instead a poltergeist. They still wanted to be sure and exercise the spirit though, so Harry looked into having a medium take care of it.

It took another incident for Louis to finally come around.

Harry demanded having a medium visit after coming home to find Louis sitting in the living room with all the lights on in the flat. The older boy was wrapped in his favorite blanket, his eyes red rimmed, and his phone sitting next to him. Picture frames were knocked over and the television sat on a static channel with no sound. All the curtains were pulled open to let the evening light filter in.

“Lou?” Harry spoke softly, crouching down in front of him. “Tell me what happened.”

“I came home and found it all like this,” Louis inhaled sharply and wiped his face. He cleared his throat, his eyes finding Harry’s. “I saw it in our bedroom.”

At that point, Louis was willing to do whatever he needed to do to get the spirit out of their home.

A medium came to the flat on a Thursday night and cleansed the home. She mentioned that she didn’t feel the presence of a demonic spirit. Clary, the medium, walked through each room and saged as she went, a process called smudging. With each room she visited, Clary made sure to explain her process so Harry and Louis could do it as well.

When she first arrived, Harry invited her in with a smile and offered her some tea. She took it gratefully and began saging the flat. After that, they sat down and discussed the activity so she could figure out what to do.

“So, I’m guessing this is your first time?” Clary wondered, glancing between the couple.

Harry nodded first. “We had to do something,” he said, taking Louis’ hands in his and rubbing his thumb over the boy’s knuckles.

Clary leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs. “Why don’t we start at the beginning?” she suggested.

“It started about a month after we moved into the building,” Louis began. He looked to Harry to let him finish the story.

Harry leaned back and wrapped his arm around Louis’ shoulders. “The first time, I found my toothpaste in the living room, and then a bottle in the kitchen – “

“Jesus, Haz, it was lube in the kitchen,” Louis interrupted. Harry dropped his jaw and blushed furiously.

Clary laughed softly. “It’s alright. You’d be surprised with some of the things poltergeists have moved in my line of work,” she soothed. “I had a bright pink dildo thrown at my head in one of the houses I exercised.”

Harry barked out a laugh. “Fine, toothpaste, a bottle of lube, we hear door slams in the middle of the night, and it’ll turn our television on.”

“When he was home alone one night, the television turned on full volume. When he walked into the living room, he felt like he was being suffocated,” Louis added.

Clary’s brows furrowed as she turned to Harry. “Tell me about that, please.”

Harry sighed and shivered at the memory. “I was in the kitchen finishing up some work. I work in a bakery, and wedding cakes were piling up, so I brought some home to work on them.”

“When you were in the kitchen, did you have any music on?” Clary asked.

Harry shook his head. “No, normally the music distracts me and the design I was doing needed my focused attention.” He took Louis’ hand again and kept explaining. “I was doing my work, and the telly turned on by itself, music blaring. Ended up slipping and having the flour poured all over me in the process. When I went to check it out, no one was home.”

Clary nodded along. “So you turn off the telly, and that’s when you felt the presence?”

“Pretty much,” Harry agreed. “The living room looked a mess. After I turned the telly off, I looked around to survey the damages and that’s when I felt it. It was slow at first, just felt like there were too many people in the room. Then, I felt something holding on my neck and wrists, like I was being tied up.”

“Did it last very long?” she asked now.

“As soon as Louis came through the front door, it stopped,” he replied. “A few nights later, Louis and I heard a door slam louder than normal, so he went to look. The couch cushions were on the floor, pictures were knocked down, looked a right wreck.”

Clary leaned forward on her knees and eyed Louis carefully. “Did you see it that night?” she asked. Her tone seemed knowing.

Harry turned to Louis and watched the boy nod, his eyes closed tightly. “I blinked and it was gone.” He opened his eyes and leaned into Harry’s side, holding his hand tighter.

“The reason I ask you,” Clary began, her voice even and calm, “is because he’s telling me you did.” Harry and Louis snapped their head at the girl, fear written all over their faces. She flashed a smile and put her hands up. “Don’t freak out, please. I’m telling you that because I can hear him talking to me.”

“You’re joking right?” Louis muttered. Harry felt him cower slightly.

Clary relaxed her arms and reached out to touch Harry’s knee. “He’s not malicious. Quite the opposite, in fact.”

Harry kissed Louis’ temple and glanced over his shoulder, just to test if he could see the being too. “How do we get rid of him?” he wondered, not yet finding the being in his home.

“He means you no harm, loves,” the medium explained, her eyes trained behind the couple, staring out into the hallway. “Does the name…James… no, John… Jake… Does the name Jake mean anything to you two?” she asked.

Harry and Louis shared a look. Of course, they knew one Jake that attended the same university with them. Harry felt his brows mirror Louis scrunched ones as he turned back to Clary. “There was a Jake McThomas that we went to university with. He was Louis’ roommate and childhood friend. I think he died in a car crash a few years ago.”

Clary looked back over their shoulders and laughed loudly, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. “Did Jake set you two up on a date?”

Harry felt the air leave his lungs and he glanced at Louis who looked like he was on the verge of tears. “Jake set me up on a blind date that turned out to be Harry,” he replied scratching the back of his neck.

“Do you have any pictures of him in the apartment?” she asked.

Louis nodded and stood from the couch, moving to one of the chests in the living room near the television. He rummaged around in it until he pulled out a frame. Bringing it back over to Clary, Louis handed it off and sat back down on the couch. “This was taken on one of the holidays we had in Amsterdam a year after Harry and I finally made it official.”

Clary inspected the picture and glanced back toward the hallway. She then turned to Harry and Louis with a wide smile and a slight giggle. “You may want to keep this up on display,” she said.

“Just so we’re clear,” Harry spoke, “this is our Jake that’s been terrorizing us?”

Clary giggled, “Do you remember saying anything at his funeral? He told me that one of you promised to keep him around in your lives.”

Louis let out a disbelieving laugh, bending over and clutching at his stomach. Harry watched on fondly. “That bastard,” Louis laughed. “I spoke in front of the family and whatnot; told them I’d always keep his memory alive because he led me to my soulmate.”

“Oh my god, that twat,” Harry snuffled, burying his head in his hands as he laughed. “He’s upset because we didn’t put the picture out,” he said to Clary. “I always knew he was dramatic.”

“Can he hear us?” Louis wondered suddenly, reaching out for Clary’s hand. The girl nodded quickly.

“Everything that you say, he can hear,” she replied.

Louis cleared his throat and stood up from the couch. “Jake, I know you can hear me so listen up,” he said loudly. Harry giggled brightly. “I’m sorry we didn’t put our picture up, but I promise it’s never going back in hiding.”

In front of the television, a picture frame holding one of Harry and Louis kissing on top of the tower in Paris fell to the floor.

Clary and Louis whipped around to pick it up, finding it still intact.

“Alright, you asshole,” Louis laughed, putting Jake’s picture in their place. “For the record, I hope you enjoyed watching us have kinky sex.”

“Louis!” Harry scolded, flushing from his neck up. “Fucking hell, Lou, you can’t just say these things out loud.”

Louis turned and made his way back to the couch, kissing Harry on the lips. “That’s what he gets for scaring us so much,” he spoke. He turned to Clary with a smile. “Is that all he wanted?”

Clary looked down the hallway and her features softened. “He wants you know that he loves the life you’ve created together,” she relayed, tears in her eyes. After a moment, she looked down and shook her head, still grinning. “He also says it’s all thanks to him.”

“We love you too, Jake!” Louis yells, followed by Harry who yells the same thing.

“If you have any more problems with him, call me and we can figure out what he’s mad about this time,” Clary said, standing and offering her hand, along with a small card.

That night, Harry and Louis slept soundly, no sounds echoing through the flat. There were no misplaced objects, nor did the television turn on randomly. The flat was silent and back to normal within a few days.

Until six months later, Harry and Louis got into a pretty big fight, breaking a window.

But, like he learned to do when Jake was feeling playful or irritated with something one of them did, Harry called Clary while Louis tried to placate the brotherly ghost haunting their flat.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhh! 
> 
> I hope you liked it! It's not something I tend to write, mostly because sometimes I write things paranormal and it happens in the home a few days later. Thank you for reading. :)
> 
> xxxx


End file.
